heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Death
Hero Getting Killed by an Enemy is unfortunate event in Good vs. Evil where a villain managed to kill the hero. Forced of good is not always succesful in fending off forces of evil as villains can turn the tide of battle for their advantage agains the hero. Even if they were defeated, there are still loses on heroes side, whether the hero him/herself that got killed or their allies. Following scenarios of this event includes: *Heroic Sacrifice where the hero and the villain killed each other, normally in mortal combat situation where the villain has small chance to survive. *Ill-fated reasoning/attempted negotiation with a villain. *Becoming victim of raids/siege on their home by a villain. *Violent betrayals where a traitor brutally killed either the hero or his/her allies as means to side with evil. *The villain putting the hero out of his/her misery (this was normally done by a honorable villain whom unable to stand to see a hero suffer painful death). In either way, hope is not lost forever when a hero died. Another would stand up and replaced his position in conflict against evil. The new Hero then avenges the dead hero by defeating/killing the killer. Examples Animated films * Disney: ** Bambi's mother got killed by Man, whom later goes to hunt him. ** Willie the Whale got harpooned by Tetti-Tatti. ** Mufasa got thrown by Scar, and then trampled by the wildebeest stampede. **Li Shang's father General Li getting killed by Shan Yu and the Huns. ** Kerchak gets shot by John Clayton. ** Ray the firefly gets squashed by Dr. Facilier. * Sir Lionel got killed by Baron Ruber in the ill-attempt usurpation. * Edwina getting killed by Mrs. Tweedy. * Master Thundering Rhino gets shot and killed by Lord Shen. * Vitruvius gets killed by Lord Business when he used a penny to behead him. Movies * Star Wars: ** Qui-Gon Jinn getting killed by Darth Maul. ** Agen Kolar getting killed by Palpatine. ** Saesee Tiin getting killed by Palpatine. ** Kit Fisto getting killed by Palpatine. ** Mace Windu getting killed by Palpatine after Anakin severed his right hand in order to save Palpatine. ** All the other Jedi Knights getting killed by Clone Troopers after Order 66 is activated. ** Owen and Beru Lars getting killed by Imperial Stormtroopers. ** Han Solo getting killed by his son patricide-ly, Kylo Ren in the ill-attempt to reason with him. * [[w:c:hero:Quicksilver (Marvel Cinematic Universe)|Quicksilver (Marvel Cinematic Universe)]] getting killed by Ultron's men. *Franklin Storm was killed by Doom * Akela (The Jungle Book 2016) got killed and thrown off the cliff by Shere Khan. * Inspector Douglas Todd killed by Ellis DeWald. Comic * Bruce Wayne's parents Thomas & Martha getting killed by Joe Chill. * Dick Grayson's parents John & Mary getting killed by Tony Zucco. Anime/Manga *''Dragon Ball:'' ** Future Vegeta, Future Piccolo, Future Krillin, Future Tien, Future Yamcha and Future Chiaotzu getting killed by Future Androids 17 and 18 in an alternate timeline. ** Future Gohan getting killed by Future Androids 17 and 18. ** Future Bulma getting killed by Goku Black. ** Krillin getting killed by Tambourine, later resurrected. ** Krillin getting killed by Frieza, later resurrected. ** Chi-Chi getting killed by Super Buu after being turned into a egg and crushed, later resurrected. ** Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Bulma, Videl, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Oolong, Puar and Mr. Popo getting killed by Super Buu after being turned into chocolate and eaten up, later resurrected. ** Krillin getting killed by Super 17, later resurrected. *Portgas D. Ace getting killed by Akainu . *Edward Newgate AKA Whitebeard getting killed by Blackbeard Pirates. *Asuma Sarutobi getting killed by Hidan. *Jiraiya getting killed by Pain. * Leomon got killed and his data got absorbed by Beelzemon. Games *James McCloud getting killed by Andross, after Pigma Dengar's betrayal. *Malcolm Corley getting killed by Adrian Ripburger. *Mia Fey was killed by Redd White. Others * Harry Potter: ** James and Lily Potter getting killed by Lord Voldemort while protecting their son Harry Potter. ** Sirius Black getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. ** Dobby getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. ** Cedric Diggory getting killed by Peter Pettigrew under Voldemort's orders. * Andrew In New York: James and Rachel got killed by Tabitha Harperstein for telling on her for killing Mrs. Georgina Leary's husband, Mr. Irving Leary. * V getting killed by Party Leader Creedy and his Fingermen, despite managing to kill them. * Anne Lewis getting killed by Paul McDaggett while trying protect the resistances from the rehabs. * Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, and Mr. Lancer getting killed by Dark Danny Phantom in an alternate timeline. * Future Timmy Turner getting killed by Vicky the Babysitter in "Channel Chasers". *Jesse getting killed by Johnny Tran and Lance Nguyen. *King William getting killed by Rothbart. *Glenn Rhee getting killed by Negan *Abraham Ford getting killed by Negan Quotes Gallery Mufasa's death.jpg|Mufasa getting killed by Scar and then trampled by the stampede. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg|Sir Lionel murdered by Ruber. File:QuiGon-death.jpg|Qui-Gon Jinn getting killed by Darth Maul. File:Han_Solo_death.jpg|Han Solo getting killed by Kylo Ren. File:GohanFutureDiesN.png|Future Gohan getting killed by the Androids. Anne_Lewis'_death.png|Anne Lewis getting killed by Paul McDaggett while trying to protect the resistances from the rehabs. File:Agen Kolar death.jpg|Agen Kolar getting killed by Palpatine. File:Saesee Tiin death.png|Saesee Tiin getting killed by Palpatine. File:Fisto's Death.png|Kit Fisto getting killed by Palpatine. File:Windu-lightning-effects-2.png|Mace Windu getting killed by Palpatine. File:Death of FB.jpg|Future Bulma getting killed by Goku Black. File:KrillinDeadCorpse.png|Krillin getting killed by Tambourine. Ofelia's_death.png|Ofelia killed by Captain Vidal. Cedric Diggory killed.gif|Cedric Diggory killed by Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort. image.png|James Potter killed by Voldemort. Lily Potter killed by Voldemort .png|Lily Potter killed by Voldemort. File:Death-of-waynes.jpg|Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by Joe Chill. File:Owen-Beru-burned.png|Owen and Beru Lars are killed by Imperial Stormtroopers. File:John and Mary Grayson's deaths.jpg|John and Mary Grayson are killed by Tony Zucco. File:ChickenRun53.jpg|Edwina getting killed by Mrs. Tweedy. File:Quicksilver_death.jpg|Quicksilver getting killed by one of Ultron's men. IMG_6363.PNG|Abraham Ford getting bulge to death by Negan IMG_6364.JPG|Glenn Rhee death after getting bulge by Negan Ben collapses to the ground after saving the hens from Dag.jpg|Ben collapses to the ground from his fight with Dag and his coyote pack and dies of his wounds. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts